How did you lose your hands, Handy?
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Some say it was a work related accident...it was no accident, and he wasn't working yet. Some say it was childhood stupidity...it was when he was a child, but it wasn't stupidity of his or of what took his hands away...let's call it sadism mixed with insanity and a horridly convenient night for torture. Rated T for blood and language.


Handy was safely tucked into bed. "Goodnight Handy dear. I'll see you in the morning." says his mother gently. "But mommy, I hate my babysitter. She's mean to me." "Now Handy, she is just trying to protect you because she loves you, just like mommy does. Give her another chance. Besides, you won't have to talk to her. You'll be asleep, and I'll make sure you are asleep before I go."

Handy asked as his mother was turning around to go to the living room, "Mommy, can you tell me the story about the four wise critters?" His mother looked at him with the same gentle gleam in them as they normally had. "Alright. Once upon a time, there were four little critters. One critter was a deer, who never spoke. The little deer was named Iwazaru. The second little critter was a blind mole. He walked around with a cane to feel the way around. The little mole was named Mizaru. The third little critter was a tiny little mouse who could not hear anything. The little mouse was named Kikazaru. The fourth little critter was a tiny little beaver who had no hands. The little beaver was named Shizaru. They lived by this common rule: Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil, and do no evil. When tempted to do these things, they knew they couldn't do them.

"One day, the were offered the things they seemed to be unable to resist: A voice to sing and speak with, a pair of eyes that could see, a pair of ears that could hear, and hands. The only one who didn't accept the offer was wise little Shizaru. When Iwazaru, Mizaru, and Kikazaru accepted these, they were finally allowed to do many things they normally couldn't.

"Iwazaru enjoyed singing his pure songs to the world and sharing stories of that which he learned to expand the children's knowledge. One day, Iwazaru got enraged with a certain somebody he loved, and out of his mouth slipped a series of words that hurt them so badly, and he felt ashamed of himself. He never wanted to say anything ever again to hurt anyone, so he asked to be able to lose his voice, but when he asked, the man who offered him a voice said, 'I apologize. You have spoken in a very evil way to your loved one. I cannot grant you muteness anymore.' and upon hearing this, Iwazaru cried.

"Mizaru enjoyed seeing the sunsets, but one day, he found a book which held unholy words. When he asked to lose sight to never imagine these horrors again, the man who offered sight said, 'I apologize. You have looked upon what is vile. I cannot grant you blindness anymore.' Upon hearing this, Mizaru cried.

"While the two suffered from this, Kikazaru listened to the seas, but he listened also to the mistakes of the world and gossip of others. When he begged to lose hearing to never hear such things again, the man who offered him hearing said, 'I apologize. You knew they spoke of vile things, yet you continued to listen. I cannot grant you deafness anymore.' and upon hearing this, Kikazaru cried.

"Finally, the man who offered the things the others accepted decided to ask wise little Shizaru why he never took the offer. All Shizaru said was, 'I live by the rule speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil, and do no evil. I knew that if I accepted, then I would heighten my chances of hurting someone with my hands.' and that is how the story of the four wise critters ends."

Handy's mother smiled. Her son fell asleep. _He falls asleep every time he hears this story._ "Goodnight, my innocent child." she whispered to him as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and she left to the living room. "So, he's asleep?" "Yes." "Alright."

As the night went along, the babysitter fell asleep. Handy slept peacefully until he felt a horrible pain upon his wrists. His eyes opened up wide, and he saw a pair of maniacal eyes and a knife which was held upon his wrists. Both of them. The stranger smiled, raised the knife, brought it down, and Handy screamed, "Help!"

The babysitter ran into the room instantly. When she entered, she saw Handy stuck on a bed with a crazy, twisted creature in a hood. She ran to the bed, and she shouted, "Leave Handy alone you dick!"

Handy no longer felt his hands. Already having shut his eyes, he had no idea what happened to make this so, but he opened one eye, dreading the answer. The other eye opened forcefully out of shock, out of fear, but when they were both open, they were wide with exactly those emotions. He screamed as he saw his hands were absent.

* * *

**Alright, author's note. Handy is in second grade, but every time he asked what the words meant, his mother explained it. Poor Handy. Who would have thought that the night his mother told that story again, he would have became the fourth wise critter? Oh yeah, that was reference to the FOUR wise monkeys. Yes, there are four. Everyone loves leaving out the fourth one, who is "Do no evil."**


End file.
